


Hurt

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dacryphilia, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Dacryphilia- Danvid (Hurt)  Daniel keeps hurting David just to see him cry. Of course he’s not doing it on purpose! Naturally! AU where Daniel just works at the camp with David and Gwen and Gwen is totally freaked out and onto him.





	Hurt

Every morning when David woke up, the first thing he did was burst into Daniel’s cabin to wish him a good morning and give him a Campe Diem! Then he would go to greet Gwen in a similar matter. But Gwen still thought this simple morning ritual was strange, and the reason was- 

“Ouch!! OWIE!!” 

Yep. That was the usual happening, Gwen thought, sitting up in bed. More days than not, what Gwen actually woke up to cries of pain as David fell into whatever crazy trap Daniel had rigged up. And yes, she thought they were traps. How else could you explain it? 

Every morning, there were tacks on his floor, there was a bucket concrete triggered by the opening of the door, there was an actual shock button attached to the handle of the door- There were countless things that seemed to go wrong whenever Daniel’s door was opened, and by now David should have learned that either he really didn’t want to be woken up, or he simply loved to watch David cry. 

Gwen leaned toward the later. Exhibit A. 

Daniel was moving a heavy block as David walked past. Daniel lost his grip and consoled David as he cried like a baby. 

Exhibit B. 

Daniel opened a door into David’s face. Ten times a day. 

At least when she wanted to hurt David, she just did it by beating him and with no pretence. 

David could care less if Gwen was suspicious, though, because he was having way too much fun concocting new ideas daily on how to best make David cry. Ohhhh that rush. He couldn’t help but get a little turned on whenever David started to wail. So the day they had to “help” Nurf was his favorite of all. 

It started happily enough, to Daniel’s dismay. A beautiful day, David starting their campers off with today’s news… Well, after that it went downhill and Daniel loved downhill (if David was involved). 

A knife in the hand. Wow. Lovely lack of forethought on Nurf’s part. “Here, I’ll do that, Gwen.” Daniel said, taking the bandages from her as Max berated David. As he wrapped, he focused on David’s expression. The tears running down his face… the clear watery look in his eyes… Daniel soaked it all in until he was rock hard, standing behind David to shield himself from Max’s gaze. 

When David whipped his eyes and got up, thanking Daniel, Daniel ran to the cabin as fast as he could. Damn it, that expression, that expression! He unzipped his pants and took out his cock, stroking it gently as he lovingly thought of poor David’s teary eyes. Running down his cheek….little droplets…

Daniel stroked harder. The high-pitched wail of David’s voice… Yes… just like that… he imagined taking David as he cried in pleasure, loosing himself to the need of Daniel’s body. Daniel rotated his wrist so he was making gentle circles around his cock. He came as he imagined David closing his eyes, forcing out wet tears that had been paused there before. 

It was beautiful. He dropped to his knees and let relief and pleasure wash over him in waves, the fantasy still forefront in his mind. David sobbing, David sniffling… When he cooled off, he cleaned up and went back out. Nurf was now sitting on a couch and everyone was crowded around him, giving some sort of therapy. 

Daniel sighed and went for cleaning duty. 

About two hours later, he heard the tell-tale song of David’s tears again. A scream, and then crying. He raced to the window. Quartermaster, who was cleaning dishes in the kitchen, came out to look out the window. “That’s called dacryphilia.” He said in a low voice, looking at Daniel’s expression. Then he went about his business as Daniel readied bandages. 

Gwen gave Daniel’s excited countenance a generally suspicious glare and then helped David onto the table. Once again focused on the flow of tears, Daniel happily wrapped the bandages around David’s other hand. He wondered what it would be like to taste them: salty of course, but what kind of emotional response would he provoke himself into? 

Oh, look at that expression! Those beautiful tear-soaked brown eyes… He NEEDED to taste those tears. He needed to have them to himself. He fantasised as everyone talked. David was below him, crying out when Daniel was too rough. Daniel leaned down and kissed his tear-stained face. He let his tongue out… they were salty and satisfying…. “Delicious…” He moaned. 

Daniel blinked. 

Gwen was glaring at him, David looked shocked and Max had the most disgusted and surprised expression that Daniel could have imagined.   
“Did you just-” Max asked. He didn’t finish. 

Quartermaster went by int he background, mopping. “Yep.” he said calmly. 

Gwen pushed Daniel away from David and continued wrapping the bandages, but already their concentration was broken. 

Ooops. Daniel realized with a start that he had actually tasted David’s tears, and uttered the word “delicious” after that. 

Riiiggghhhhhtttttt. 

Max gagged. “What the FUCK!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Daniel, he’s not even really that evil in this one.


End file.
